PC:Kruor Sytis (treex)
Summary Fluff '''Description:''' Kruor is a machination, metal brought to life by magic. His face is very generic and his body is surprisingly slim. The surface of his skin is crusted with brown and orange rust, speckled quite heavily by what appears to be dried blood. Drawn on his body are also red markings that embroid his body, a simple pattern that consists of straight lines and right angles. On Kruor's back are two large cylindrical glass canisters, which protrude from a small hunch on his back. In this hunch lies various mechanical components which commands other apparatus and equipment within Kruor's body. There is a huge syringe attached to his right arm and the fingers on his left hand are replaced with small syringes. Kruor always tries to keep his face covered, and dons a cloak at all times. He shies away from physical interactions as his body has many sharp, scratchy surfaces, caused by the rust. Kruor appears to have a simple mind and only speaks basic common. '''Background:''' [x] was a vampire clan in [y]. They had a well defined heirarchy of order, and after living for several centuries, the nobles of [x] have gotten tired of hunting for their own food. The nobles commanded their vampire servants to construct a machine that could do the hunting for them. A servant was an Artificer before a vampire, and after much tinkering, managed to make a handful of these machines for the nobles. Armed with various means of extracting and preserving the blood, the machines would be released whenever the vampires hungered for blood and they would be sent out in packs to hunt the nearby villages and towns. Dubbed the [z], the new threat showed no mercy: the vampires used to at least let ''most ''of their prey live, whereas the new mechanical terrors drained their targets bone-dry. The nearby residents lived in fear, never knowing when the next "hunting season" would begin. It wasn't long before word reached the ears of various adventuring heroes, and the [x] clan were pursued by many. Facing the danger of extinction, the [x] clan decided to turn their robots into tools of war. The robots were given sentience and the ability to use the blood that they drain as a powerful magical resource. Oddly, the new abilities bestowed upon them also had it's drawbacks: being exposed to sunlight would unravel their metal bodies causing it to rust and decay, various holy symbols would weaken the magical enchantments on their bodies. Each of them were given names, as new children were. Most embraced the teachings and ways of the vampires, but one such individual was different. Perhaps something had went wrong during the enchanting process, for Kruor Sytis was much less smarter than his machine brethren. Kruor loathed what he was, and ran away when an opportunity presented itself as a new band of adventurers launched an attack at the [x]. Now, Kruor faces an inner conflict, as the arcane bindings that stores his sentience needs an upkeep of fresh blood. He takes what he needs, despite how much it saddens him and is determined to sought out a solution to remove this curse, while still keeping his individuality. '''Hooks:''' Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Hit Points Surges per Day 2 Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Skills Features *Unarmored Agility - Kruor gains 2 AC when wearing cloth armor or no armor. Racial Features *Living Construct **Kruor is a living construct. He does not need to eat,drink, breathe, or sleep. He never makes Endurance checks to resist the effects of starvation, thirst or suffocation. All other conditions affect him normally. *Unsleeping Watcher **Kruor does not sleep and instead enters a state of inactivity for 4 hours to gain the benefits of an extended rest. While in this state, he is fully aware of his surroundings and notice approaching enemies as normal. *Warforged Resilience **Kruor has a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against on-going damage. Also, when he makes a death-saving throw, he can take the better result of the die roll or 10. *Warforged Mind **Kruor has +1 racial bonus to his Willpower. *Warforged Resolve **Kruor has the Warforged Resolve power. Class Features *Child of the Night **Kruor is an undead creature. He is unaffected by anything that affects only living creatures. He does not need to breathe, which means he is immune to suffocation. He also does not age. Unlike most undead, he does need to sleep. ** Kruor has darkvision. ** Kruor has resist 5 necrotic. ** Kruor has vulnerable 5 radiant. *Blood is Life **Once during a short rest, an ally adjacent to Kruor can willingly lose one healing surges to allow him to regain hit points equal to his bloodied value. Kruor regains hit points equal to his bloodied value. **If Kruor ends a short rest with more healing surges than his usual number of healing surges for the day, he loses any healing surges beyond that number but regains all his hit points. *Enduring Soul **While Kruor is bloodied, he gains regeneration equal to his Charisma modifier. If he takes radiant damage, his regeneration does not function until the end of his next turn. *Hidden Might **Kruor gains a bonus to the damage rolls of his vampire powers and vampire paragon path powers equal to his Charisma modifier. The bonus increases to 2+Cha at 5th-level, 4+Cha at 15th-Level and 6+Cha at 25th-Level. *Vampire Reflexes **Kruor gains a +2 shield bonus to AC while he is are wearing cloth armor or no armor and aren't using a shield. Background Benefits *Unstoppable Warrior (Warforged) **Kruor has been trained -or built- to be the perfect killing machine. He is quick to take advantage of any opportunity or opening his foes offer. He cannot be stopped until he has completed his mission. **Kruor gains Athletics as his associated skill. Equipment Normal load: 160 lb. Tracking Treasure 78 gp starting gold remaining XP Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval 2 Status =